


Collogue

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quidditch, Regulus Black-centric, Slice of Life, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "Gryffindor’s Seeker is even smaller than you are.”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Emma Vanity, Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & James Potter
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Collogue

The Fates did not look kindly upon Regulus when they scheduled his first ever Quidditch match to be played against Gryffindor. On Sirius’s birthday.

Potter had taken to cornering him in corridors after lessons, or hunting him down in the library, or lying in wait for him in the Dungeons, to persistently punch him in the arm and remind him that throwing the match in Gryffindor’s favour would be the best birthday gift Regulus could ever give Sirius.

Regulus might have brushed this off as friendly rivalry were it not for the fact that Potter had done this _eight times_ in the past week. He had formed a _bruise_.

“Baby Black!”

Regulus groaned and quickened his pace, trying to hide amongst the mass of students making their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. But Potter, never one to miss an opportunity to draw attention to himself, slid down the marble bannister and landed neatly on his feet. He was already wearing his Quidditch kit, and puffed his chest out as a group of fourth-year girls squealed and scurried out of his way.

“Oi, _BABY BLACK!_ ” Potter yelled.

Regulus, resigned, turned to face him.

Potter bounded up with the eagerness of a puppy and thumped Regulus with a quick one-two to his upper arm. He rubbed the spot and glared at Potter.

“Ready for the match, yeah?” Potter grinned, pushing his stupid glasses back up his stupid nose. “Vanity been training you hard?”

Regulus mumbled something noncommittal and glanced around, looking for an exit.

“Sirius is _pretty excited_ for his birthday,” said Potter, waggling his stupid eyebrows. “We’re gonna have a party in the Tower after the match. It’d be a shame if a loss put a damper on things, eh?”

“Mm.”

Potter elbowed him in the ribs. “No need to worry about that though, right? You remember our agreement?”

There had been no such agreement that Regulus could recall.

“Later, ‘Gator!”

Potter dashed away, making finger guns to one of the Gryffindor girls in his year as he passed her. Regulus sighed heavily and followed him into the Great Hall at a much more sedate pace.

He had barely had the chance to sit down at the Slytherin table when Vanity pounced, shoving Evan rather unceremoniously out of the way so she could take his seat beside Regulus.

“How are you feeling, Black?” she asked, face stern. “Match fit? No aches? Done your stretches?”

“Er, yes-”

“Don’t eat too much,” she said, moving the platter of sausages out of his reach. “We need you light and fast. Gryffindor’s Seeker is even smaller than you are.”

Regulus heard Evan splutter a laugh into his pumpkin juice and frowned at him around Vanity’s shoulder.

“I hope I don’t need to remind you how important this match is, Black.”

“Yes. I mean, no, you don’t-”

“The first match always sets the pace for the rest of the season. Gryffindor’s team may be young and inexperienced but they’ve been training _hard_. Their Chasers are fast and their Beaters are strong.”

He nodded and gingerly reached for a slice of toast, hoping Vanity wouldn’t swipe it out of his hands.

“As Seeker you might very well hold the match in your hands,” she said, frowning at him. “It is up to you whether we win or lose, Black.”

There was a muffled explosion from the other side of the Great Hall. Regulus glanced over and saw his brother coated in glitter and red and gold streamers, laughing uproariously.

“And you’re going to make sure we win, aren’t you Black?”

He looked back at Vanity. He felt himself shrinking under the weight of her stare - had she learned that from McGonagall?

“ _Aren’t you?_ ” she repeated.

He nodded.

“Good boy.”

Her face relaxed into a smile, and as she stood up from the table she ruffled Regulus’s hair. _Good boy_ , Evan mouthed. Prat.


End file.
